Exterior lighting around commercial and residential building have been common place since the invention of the incandescent light. Today, homeowners and business owners install light fixtures to brighten the exterior of the building or incorporate lighting for decorations. Homeowners and business owners may also add video surveillance cameras, rain meters, motion sensors, and a verity of other outdoor fixtures to their building. Currently, these fixtures are typically mounted separately around the building. Mounting each fixture separately to the side of buildings requires the installer drill holes and run conduits to each outdoor fixture.
Although these mounting techniques are reliable, they require the installer to spend an excessive amount of time to drill holes and run conduits to each outdoor fixture which can also limit the location, and add complexity to the installation. The added complexity to the installation amounts to higher labor costs and more damage to the building by the redundant holes and conduits.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U. S. Patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,670 to Lampe discloses a floodlight having a goose neck, a threaded end portion, and means for removably mounting the floodlight on a corner of a building, said means including a substantially V-shaped bracket comprising a flat bight portion having spaced apertures therein for the reception of fastening elements for securing said bracket on the building corner, said bracket further comprising a marginal flange adapted to seat on the building walls and having vertically aligned notches therein accommodating the apex of the corner, said flange further having openings therein for the passage of conductor wires, and an internally threaded neck on said bight portion between the apertures for receiving said threaded end portion of the goose neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,040 to Sharrar discloses An exterior wall bracket comprising, in combination, an outlet box, a cylindrical hollow body encasing said outlet box, an inwardly extending flange on one end of said hollow body, openings in said flange permitting the flange to be attached, to said outlet box, two outwardly extending flat wings on said body normal to each other and intersecting in a line normal to the axis of said hollow body, means to attach said flat wings at the corner of a house to the two sides of the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,980 to Russell discloses a lighting fixture has a self-contained triangular junction box that mounts in the corner of a room or space with the box cover secured as a permanent part of the shadelike lamp housing. The lamp housing has a back panel with a cut-out that slips over the corner mounted junction box, the box cover extending into the housing for registration with the open side of the box when the housing is in place. A single screw joins the box cover to the box and thereby secures the lamp housing thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,328 to Foster, et al. discloses A neon tube lighting system, support apparatus and extrusion therefore is described for use in supporting neon tubing along a corner of a support surface. The support assembly preferably comprises an extrusion, a reflector and an elongate lens member. The extrusion has first and second wall members, and an angled base member interconnecting the first and second wall members and including a support, wherein the wall members and the base member form an enclosure having an opening therein between the first and second wall members. Each of said first and second wall members of the extrusion includes an angular member extending into the enclosure towards the angled base member to form a bearing or support surface. The reflector has first and second angular wall members and an intermediate member interconnecting the first and second angular wall members. Each of the first and second angular wall members includes an edge cooperating with the respective bearing surface of the angular member when the reflector is secured to the support to secure the reflector means in the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,011 to Triunfol discloses a lightable corner guard available for attachment to the protruding corner edge of two adjoining walls. The corner guard utilizes a flexible cover to protect occupants and objects that impact the corner edge. In a preferred embodiment, the corner guard utilizes a microphone amplifying control circuit that is activated upon the receipt of sound from a conventional smoke alarm. The control circuit directing battery voltage to a step-up transformer which in turn energizing flash tubes for illuminating the corner guard and surrounding area. The control circuit includes an oscillator for strobing the flash tubes and a sleep cycle to conserve battery power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,340 to Lovell discloses a light canister for protruding and typically exterior building corners has support brackets, a vertical groove to accommodate the corner, and hooks inside the groove to engage the support bracket. The bracket has two corner contact plates connected by a protruding connection forming a space between the wall and itself when the bracket is attached. The hooks are dimensioned to fit snugly within the space. Both are conveniently V shaped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,205 to Lovell discloses A light canister may be removably mounted either on protruding and typically exterior building corners, or flat walls. A vertical groove accommodates the corner, support brackets and hooks inside the groove to engage the support bracket. The bracket has two corner contact plates connected by a protruding connection forming a space between the wall and itself when the bracket is attached. The hooks are dimensioned to fit snugly within the space and are conveniently V shaped. Spring clips on the canister can engage vertical cylindrical bars fitted to a flat wall, or vice versa. A builtin electrical plug directly engages a wall mounted plug. Triple internal reflectors, two adjustable allow the light to be directed at will.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of an exterior light fixtures for buildings, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exterior light fixture that is easy to install.
Another object of this invention is that it will reduce the time to install lights and other electrical devices.
Another object of this invention is that the installer only needs to drill one hole for multiple electrical devices.
Another object of this invention is that by only requiring one hole to be drilled the possibility of water or bugs getting into the building is lessen.
Another object of this invention is it allows electrical devices to be mounted closer to the corner of the building.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.